Patience
Patience, or long suffering, is that attribute of God which is found in the "image of God" found in mankind. It is a fruit of the Holy Spirit Gal. 5:22 and is the first attribute of love listed by Paul in his discussion of spritual gifts1 Cor. 13:4. Patience is the accepting the faults of others without complaining. It often requires waiting for long periods of time. A related attribute, endurance, is a close synonym and is sometimes translated "patience". This concept (Greek: ὑπομονή) literally means a state of remaining under a burden. Definition In the Old Testament, the attribute translated "slow to anger" (Heb.: אֶרֶךְ אַפַּיִם ) conveys the same meaning as the Greek μακροθυμία (literally, great passion). Related to this term in the poetic literature are אֲרִיךְ נַפְשִֽׁי ("long of soul")Job 6:11 and אֶֽרֶךְ־רוּחַ ("long of spirit")Eccl 7:8 Primarily an attribute of God in the Old Testament, patience is transferred to believers in the New Testament by way of the Holy Spirit as "to suffer long" (μακροθυμέω)1 Cor 13:4 and "longsuffering" (μακροθυμία)Gal 5:22. Patience Postphoned Justice The last mention of the patience of God in the New Testament tells of God's waiting a very long time for the inevitable judgment that must come upon mankind2 Peter 3:8-16. In that passage, Peter tells his readers that time doesn't mean the same to God, but the very long history of disobedience among humankind will one day be dealt with severely. The Fall of Man (see also Mankind) brought the curse of certain death as its consequenceGen 2:11. However, from the very beginning, God showed mercy, waiting 930 years to bring about the death of AdamGen 5:5. Nonetheless, judgment came to his descendants, with the exception of Noah and his family, in the Great Flood 1665 years after the creation of Adam and EveGen 7:21-23. It was to Moses that Yahweh revealed his patience (slowness to anger) when it came to His relationship to the new nation of IsraelExo 34:6. The gathered masses of the "sons of Jacob" would show themselves to be unworthy of such mercy, but God would show himself worthy of their worshipNum 14:18. About 500 years later, David reminded his readers in the Psalms that God had not changed. Yahweh remained "slow to anger"Psa 86:15; 103:8; 145:8. Jonah was well aware of this "tendency" with YahwehJon 4:2 even in a time of relative peace in the northern kingdom. Other prophets reminded their errant hearers that there was still hope in an unchanging GodJoel 2:13; Nahum 1:3. The Gift of Patience The earliest words written to Christians extolled the virtue of patience. James reminded his readers that man's anger was not suited for a ChristianJames 1:19-20, while Paul lists patience as a virtue among the fruit of the SpiritGal 5:22. Listing the fruit in opposition to man's tendency to sinGal 5:20-21, patience is listed fourth after love, joy and peace and before kindness in the nine virtues listed, it is apparent that patience is not an easy thing for most people. But over and over, followersMark 1:17; 2 Tim 1:13; 1 Peter 2:21 of Christ are admonished to put up with circumstances and people they would rather avoidEph 4:2-3; Col 1:10-11; 2 Tim 3:10-11. Endurance Endurance (Heb: עָמַד `amad) is promised to those who are obedient to God's commandsExo. 18:23. Job knew that property and riches could not last foreverJob 8:15; 15:29, but the Psalmist was certain that God's Word wouldPs. 19:9. As long as the present world exists, the Psalmist expressed the wish that mankind would respect YahwehPs. 72:5>. Elsewhere another Psalm asks God to remember David, who went through a lot of troublePs. 132:1. Who can endure? The judgment of God comes upon all mankind at one time or the other. The prophets asked the question: "who can endure?"Nahum 1:6. There is no escape from the justice system of the Almighty God. There must be a Savior to negotiate a release. Jesus Christ promises his followers that it is possibleMat 10:22; 24:13. The salvation comes at a great priceRom 5:8 so that His people can not only survive, but grow in the Faith. Although there will be suffering, character will be built in the enduring (Greek: υπομονη), which leads to a shameless hope in the work of ChristRom 5:3-5; 15:4-5. Many trials will come, some even might lead one to question God's love. But while facing the hardest times, the faithfulness of God to His promises will leave a way out1 Cor. 10:13. Verses Category:Fruit of the Spirit Category:Doctrines